


First Night of the Honeymoon

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, T'Pree, Terry L. Gardner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about Sarek and Amanda's honeymoon.</p><p>Written by Terry L. Gardner (T'Pree).</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night of the Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dared to write a steamy, sexy story about Sarek and Amanda. I'm not comfortable about writing sexy stories and have deleted one I started a week ago. One of my best friends, not a member of this group, practically begged me to try again. The best I can do is a scene, here it is. It is probably too short and I have no idea if it is realistic or good because I've never married or been on a Honeymoon.

First Night of the Honeymoon

by Terry L. Gardner

Sarek/Amanda  
Rated: MA (18+)  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star Trek and it's characters, I just  
write about them.

Summary: I've been dared to write a steamy, sexy story about Sarek and Amanda. I'm not comfortable about writing sexy stories and have deleted one I started a week ago. One of my best friends, not a member of this group, practically begged me to try again. The best I can do is a scene, here it is. It is probably too short and I have no idea if it is realistic or good because I've never married or been on a Honeymoon. };>)

~oOo~

Amanda came out of the bathroom into the bedroom of the honeymoon suite wearing a red satin negligee and saw Sarek standing next to the bed, nude, with his back to her. `Mmmmm . . . nice tush,' she thought. She walked up to him and gave one of his cheeks a gentle squeeze. He turned around and bent his head down to kiss her, his hands caressing her over the smooth satiny softness of the negligee then reached up and slipped the straps off her shoulders causing the satin elegance to float gently to the floor.

Sarek effortlessly picked Amanda up in his arms and carried her to the bed. His sensitive fingers caressed her body with a sweet tenderness as his lips insistently sought hers. Her lips parted beneath his and with an erotic laziness his tongue probed deeply into her cool, fragrant softness. Then with deliberate slowness, his hot lips blazed a burning path over eyebrows, eyelids, cheeks, pulsing neck; Amanda felt as if she had been branded as the heat of his lips pressed against the wildly beating hollow at the base of her throat.

She felt Sarek's long, sensitive fingers gently exploring her body; never had she felt so utterly loved. She gasped as his mouth covered the pink tip of her breast, as his fingers played lower and lower over her body until, suddenly, her back arched. He penetrated her completely and Amanda knew not only the physical fullness of his possession of her, but the awesomeness of his mind, sweeping separateness utterly away, culminating in total united oneness. From this oneness they rose from passionate pinnacle to pinnacle which finally climaxed both physically and mentally into a beautiful warm satisfaction that was utterly complete.


End file.
